What did he do?
by Amazing Girl
Summary: A short fic of why Draco isn't allowed to persuade people anymore and why Ginny absolutly rocks and how no one is too far gone to be saved. Look at the initials at the end of the fic


Author's Note I don't own Harry potter this is purely fiction if this story is similar to any you have ever read I did nor knowingly or intentionally imitate or plagiarize another's work. If you could review as I am new at this that would very appreciated also I am looking for a beta reader so thanks if you would like to beta for me let me know

It started out like any other day with Malfoy being obnoxious and trying to humiliate her as usual. The best part about this humiliation in her opinion was the fact that it wasn't at all humiliating. I mean come on he's been using the same insults for the last six years.

"Hey blood traitor where's Pothead still hiding in fear of The Dark Lord?" asked Malfoy.

"Now why would he do that Malferret?" I asked.

"Because everyone knows that he's just a scared little half-blood of course." Said Malfoy as if it was completely obvious.

I being myself burst out laughing. I find that doing this makes Malfoy extremely mad and funny because I usually just randomly decide when to start laughing thus making him very confused as to why he is being laughed at. Well at least I hope that's how he feels.

"What are you laughing at weaselette?" Asked Malfoy.

"Why you of course." I responded.

"Why?" Drawled Malfoy.

"Oh I don't know maybe because what you said could be completely said about Voldemort." I said

"What the hell are you talking about? The Dark Lord is a pure-blood." Said Malfoy

I looked him straight in the eye and said "Well if Voldemort is a pure-blood then I'm Snape." Trying very hard of course to keep a straight face.

"Well if you're so sure he's not a pure-blood then prove it." He said.

"Fine Malfoy I will. You ever heard of Tom Riddle?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" The great bumbling fool I mean Malfoy asked.

"Watch" I commanded. Then I pulled out my wand and wrote in the air

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE 

Waved my wand and the letters rearranged and formed the words

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT 

Then I gave him an expectant look.

"You're lying you have to be." He said

"Oh yes." I said with loads of sarcasm. "I got really bored one day and decided to find somebody whose name is a perfect anagram for that particular phrase." Again loads of sarcasm. "So you know pledging loyalty to him is about the same as pledging it to Harry, Hell even I have purer blood then he does." "Oh and hears the kicker when his mother told his father she was a witch he left her is that just completely hilarious." "But of course he fixed that problem killed his father and his new family" "Never met someone that crazy before." "By the way I have a message for your father."

"What do want with him?" He asked in a rather suspicious tone.

"Tell him thanks it was a real eye opening experience but next time he feels the need to give me something I could do without a possessed diary, well actually now that I think of I could do with another I suppose I mean Harry did put a basilisk fang through the last one." I mused. Then I turned and left using the new spell that I found. Which is one that I'm sure will come in handy again if I ever need to make a dramatic exit. I mean I don't even know how I lived before the robe billowing charm.

Flash to ten years latter

Alls well that ends well, it turns out that what I showed Draco convinced him not to join Voldemort and he ended up convincing many others of the same thing. Even now he is working on convincing me of something. He is rather adamant about trying to convince me that we should get married. Maybe tonight when he asks me I'll tell him fine because I've got to say if I don't I think he might eventually drive me insane. Though sometimes I wonder about his sanity. Oh shit last page damn it now I have to go buy a new diary hey maybe I can con Draco into buying me one say it is a gift I should receive for finally saying yes. Oh well tata diary. She closed the diary and on the cover were the words

Property of Virginia Odessa Weasley

Touch this and you will die a horrible death Also Possession of me will be a very bad idea Remember Do Not Touch 


End file.
